Paintball war
by Smokescreen2814
Summary: The arcade has a paintball game free for all, alliances will be formed and broken, who will win? Vanilla butter, Swirl mint, FelixXCalhoun, and Pumpkin Pop. No flames
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys it's me Smokescreen2814 with another WIR featuring Crumplezone and Ransack from Transformers Cybertron. This time all the characters are playing paintball. This was inspired by King of queens, Big Bang theroy and Community because those shows had some paintballs games. I don't own Wreck-it Ralph, any video game character you're about to see, or Crumplezone and Ransack. But if I did I would make a TV series and the sequel. No flames and Enjoy. This story has Vanilla Butter, Swirl mint, Felix and Calhoun and the start of Pumpkin Pop.**

Milhouse is dressed like a cowboy running through the streets of TMNT and ends up in a dead end. "Oh no." Sadi Milhouse.

Scorpion catches up to Milhouse. "Milhouse you're time is up." Said Scorpion.

Milhouse drops on his knees puts his hands together. "Don't shoot me scorpion! Hear me out, let's work together you know, brains and bronze." Milhouse said scared.

"No way Milhouse." Said Scorpion point his paintball gun at Milhouse's forehead. "You're deadweight to me." Before he pulls the trigger, a trash can gets hit. "Who's there!" Scorpion yelled out and points his gun at nothing and gets hit by a paintball.

The shooter reveals to be Taffyta Muttonfudge codename: Sweet seeker. "Stay sweet." Said Taffyta with a straight face wearing a pink cowboy hat.

"Alright! I'm out!" Scorpion yelled out and walks away.

"Thanks Taffyta, I owe you one." Said Milhouse happy to see Taffyta. "Hey let's work together you know. Just the two of us." He raises his eyebrows up and down.

Taffyta pulls out two paintball pistols and aim at Milhouse. "What are you doing? Oh come we played bowling together!" said Milhouse

"Sorry Milhouse, like Scorpion said you're deadweight." Said Taffyta shooting a paintball at Milhouse. Milhouse drops on the floor and groans in pain. Taffyta walks away.

"How did I get into this?" Taffyta thought.

5 hours ago this afternoon; the core 4, Sugar Rush racers, Crumplezone and Ransack are in game central station with all of the game characters. They're all dressed western theme because it's a western theme party for the start of the summer sponsored by X-S tech. Gene dressed like the mayor of some town and walks up to mic and says. "Welcome to all to our summer western theme party since Mr. Litwak is in Hawaii for a week. So we get do whatever we want." Everyone clap and Crumplezone and Ransack high five each other.

"But first the chairman of X-S tech L. C. Clench." Said Gene. "But he's not here so but he's speaking from his office."

Gene turns on the speakerphone on the phone. "Alright how's everybody doing?!" L. C. Clench asked over the phone.

"We're doing great!" Crumplezone shouted and pumps his fists up in the air.

"Never felt better bro!" Ransack shouted.

"That's good because we're gonna have a little game of paintball." Said L. C. Clench over the phone. Everyone is confused and look at each other. "The grand prize is 100,000 dollars cash, here are your guns." A employee takes the covers off and reveals paintball guns.

"What does paintball have to do with this party?" Ralph asked.

"It's every video game character for themselves I'll give you all a 15 minutes head start." Said L. C. Clench over the phone.

We now return to the present where Taffyta is in her lair in the TMNT game, heating up a can of jelly beans with cherry sauce. "Man I can't wait until this whole thing is over, so I can get back to racing." Said Taffyta taking the can of jelly beans off the burner she grabs a spoon about to eat and hears something outside. Taffyta drops her spoon, grabs her paintball guns and look out the window.

"Hello Taffy." Said a familiar voice. Taffyta turns around points her guns at the person and the mystery person is Gloyd eating Taffyta's can of jelly beans. Gloyd Orangerboar codename: The Trickster.

"Gloyd that's my only can of jelly beans!" Taffyta yelled at Gloyd.

Gloyd puts the can down and gets off the chair and walks up to Taffyta. "Look the Combaticons from Fall of Cybertron just ratted out Milhouse and they're on their way to kill you." Gloyd explained. "This is not a trick Taffyta, we should get out of here."

"Muttonfudge get out of that warehouse with your hands up!" Onslaught shouted from the outside.

"What game did you had in mind?" Taffyta asked.

Meanwhile in Sugar Rush, Crumbelina's coffee shop, Crumbelina is surround by three leepers from transformers Fall of Cybertron. "Starscream we have the girl." Said one of the leapers. But then they all get shoot in the face.

The shooter revealed to be Ransack codename: The joker. "Strike three you're out." Said Ransack.

The leapers walk away in disappointment. Crumbelina codename: Tira misu turns around and says. "Thanks Ransack."

"No problem Crumbs, it's just you and me since CZ left us." Ransack explained.

"He wanted the money for himself, but if I win I split my winnings with him." Said Ransack.

Meanwhile in the candy cane forest Candlehead codename: Cupcake is walking alone with a gun in her hands with a serious face instead of her happy face. "The only games that are off limit are Jurassic park, aliens, T4, and Hero's duty. Meanwhile I have no one by my side it's like the hunger games." Said Candlehead she stops and looks around. "(Sighs) You're hearing things Candlehead." Candlehead walks away.

Jubileena Bing Bing codename: Cherry pie is watching Candlehead from a candy cane tree. "Nah it wouldn't be right of me to take out Candlehead. She has a gun which means her aim is as good as John Conner from T4." Jubileena said in her head and jumps tree to tree.

Meanwhile in Fix-it Felix Jr. Ralph's apartment; Wreck-it Ralph Codename: Stinkbrain wearing a poncho and a cowboy hat is behind a table with his gun pointing at the door and someone knocks on the door. "What's the password?" Ralph asked.

"Looking glass." A little girl's voice answered. Ralph opens a door and sees Vanellope codename: Fart feathers wearing a white cowboy hat. "Hey Stinkbrain I'm here." Said Vanellope.

"Alright Fart feathers let's do start this Alliance just the two of us." Said Ralph.

"Uh funny thing." Said Vanellope rubbing the back of her head.

Rancis Fluggerbutter codename: Butterfingers walks in wearing a cowboy hat. " Hello Stinkbrain." Rancis greeted Ralph and closes the door.

"Look he's my boyfriend and I want him in." Vanellope explained.

"Alright fine." Ralph replied.

They hear another knock in the door. "What's the password?" Rancis asked.

"Uh Cherry pie." Starscream (Prime) codename: The Seeker answered.

Ralph opens the door and points his paintball gun at Starscream and so does Vanellope and Rancis. Starscream gets on his knees and puts his hands together. "Please let me join you! I'll take you to Megatron he's based in cereal box canyon he has enough ammo for an alliance!" Starscream begged.

"Ok, but you're our prisoner/member of this alliance." Ralph explained.

Starscream gets up and puts his hands beind his back. "I'm ok with that." Said Starscream.

"But we need some ammo." Said Rancis.

"I got some ammo for the three of us in my room." Ralph responded.

Ralph, Vanellope and Rancis walk to Ralph's bedroom to get the ammo. Once they were gone Starscream revealed to have his fingers crossed. "Oh this is like taking candy from two babies. (Chuckles)" said Starscream.

**So what do you think? Community was the most show with three paintball episodes. Plus this will be fun on the bun. Please review and stay frosty.**


	2. Chapter 2

Candlehead is now walking through the Candy corn fields and looks around. "I better watch my back, there could be stalkers in the field." Candlehead thought. Then later she gets bumped by someone.

Candlehead gets up and sees a down Snowanna codename: Disco girl with a hanky chief on her neck. "Candlehead!" Snowanna greeted.

Candlehead pointed her paintball gun at Snowanna's forehead. "Any last words?" Candlehead asked.

"Oh come on Candlehead! We're friends!" Snowanna begged on her knees.

"There are no friends in paintball." Said Candlehead.

Candlehead is about to pull the trigger but Snowanna stops her. "Wait! Megatron from Transformers Prime the game is in cereal box canyon along with his army!" Said Snowanna.

"What? What's Megadoofus doing in Sugar Rush?" Candlehead asked.

"He has enough ammo for two armies." Said Snowanna.

"Then let's go." Said Candlehead. "When we're the last ones this alliance is over."

"I got it." Said Snowanna as she and Candlehead walk through the candy corn fields.

Carnevil food court Taffyta and Gloyd are eating pizza. "You think this is weird? I mean we both hate each other." Said Taffyta.

"Yeah but opposites attract." Said Gloyd taking a bite of his pizza. "But maybe we can work together, until we're the last ones standing."

"I like that. Like Katness and Peeta I like the way you think Orangeboar." Said Taffyta.

"Aw that makes me wanna puke!" Said Swiddle codename: the Conbot pointing his paintball at Taffyta and Gloyd.

Onslaught codename: Slaughterhouse, Brawl codename: Smasher, Blast off codename: Rocket man, and Vortex codename: the interrogator show up and point their paintball guns at the two Sugar Rush racers. Gloyd and Taffyta point their paintball guns at the Combaticons. "I don't think so boys." Said Taffyta.

"You should be running you little cavavities." Onslaught suggested. "Combaticons! Combine into Bruticus!" The Combaticons form into Bruticus.

"Bruticus online, ready for action!" Said Bruticus.

Gloyd and Taffyta run away and Bruticus chases them. "You got a plan Gloyd?" Taffyta asked.

"I wish." Gloyd answered.

Bruticus grabs Taffyta and Gloyd. "Two for the price of one." Said Bruticus.

"Hey you!" Bruticus turns to his left and see Fix-it Felix Jr. codename: the fixer. "Let those kids go!" Felix commanded.

Sgt Calhoun codename: Cy bug slayer shows up on her hoverboard and opens fire on Bruticus.

"Aw man." Said Bruticus disappointed he puts the two kids down and walks away.

"Thanks you two we owe you one." Said Taffyta.

"Don't mention it kid." Said Sgt Calhoun.

Just then Swizzle codename: The Swizz, Minty codename: Green apple, Soundwave (WFC) codename: DJ, and Breakdown (WFC) codename: Speed demon show up and point their paintball guns at Taffyta, Gloyd, Felix and Calhoun. "You four are under arrest by our leader." Said Breakdown.

Meanwhile Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis and Starscream exit the trolley to Fix-it Felix Jr. Rancis and Vanellope check if the perimeter is clear. "All clear." Vanellope whispered.

Rancis, Vanellope and Starscream enter GCS but Ralph sets the alarm off causing Dreadwing (Prime) codename: The Samurai and a bunch of Vehicons to point their paintball guns and open fire on the Ralph's team. Ralph, Vanellope, Rancis and Starscream run to the Sugar Rush outlet. Ralph, Vanellope and Rancis enter the candy coated train to Sugar Rush. "Come on Starscream!" Rancis begged.

"No, Rancis I will stay behind for the alliance." Said Starscream. The Sugar coated train leaves the station. "And the Oscar goes to Starscream!" He laughs and so does Dreadwing.

"Good acting Starscream." Said Dreadwing.

"Those losers wouldn't know what hit them." Said Starscream.

The Transformers Prime the game Decepticons are too busy laughing they didn't see Swizzle, Minty, Soundwave and Breakdown (WFC) are taking Taffyta, Gloyd, Felix and Calhoun to Tapper's.

Inside Tapper's Taffyta, Gloyd, Felix and Calhoun are brought to the leader. "Hello ex friends our mine." Said a familiar voice.

"Oh my land." Said Felix shocked.

"Oh my gumdrops." Said Taffyta shocked.

**Me: Ha cliffhanger! Who is the leader in Tapper's? What's gonna happen to Crumbelina, Ransack, Adorabeezle, and the recolours?**

**Ralph: I'm impressed Smoke.**

**Me:Thank you Ralph. Anyway please review and**

**Me and Ralph: Stay frosty!**


	3. Chapter 3

**The leader in Tapper will revealed right now.**

"Crumplezone, you're the leader!" Taffyta said shocked.

"Got that right Muttonchops." Crumplezone codename: The Crumpler answered. He's wearing a dark cowboy hat and a bull skull bolo tie on his chest.

"Crumplezone can't you just forgive us?" Felix asked.

"Never!" Crumplezone shouted.

"Let it go bro." Said Gloyd.

5 hours ago after the speech the arcade characters get ready for the game. "This is gonna be fun on the bun!" Said Crumplezone grabbing a paintball gun." Plus when me or Ransack win we'll gonna buy that awesome boat and sing Boats n Hos." Said Crumplezone.

"Listen Crumplezone. We've been thinking that if either of us will win, we're gonna split the winnings." Ransack explained.

"What?!" Crumplezone responded shocked.

"Yeah we need to split the winnings." Said Adorabeezle.

"Fine but if I win! I'm gonna but that boat and non of you guys are invited!" Crumplezone yelled out and walks away.

"He'll come around." Said Ransack placing his hands on his hips.

Back to the present Ransack and Crumbelina are seen shooting at General Grievous and the droid army from Lego Star Wars the clone wars. "Where's Crumplezone when you need him." Said Ransack shooting some battle droids.

"He should start thinking about others instead of himself." Said Crumbelina.

General Grievous takes out two more arms with two paintball guns. "Oh snap." Said Ransack.

"It's over you two." Said General Grievous it he gets shot by a lot of paintballs and same with the droid army.

The shooter to be a man dressed in black with two paintball shotguns.

General Grievous and the droid army walk away in disappointment. "Who the heck are you?" Crumbelina asked.

"None of your business." Said the man and aimed his guns at Ransack and Crumbelina. But they ran away and lost him.

"That guy was good looking, movie star good looking." Said Ransack.

"Geez why don't you marry that guy." Said Vanellope as she, Rancis and Ralph walk up to Ransack and Crumbelina.

"Real funny fart feathers. You saw him too?" Said Ransack.

"We ran into him too, he's a black rider." Said Rancis.

"What are you doing here?" Crumbelina asked.

"We're on our way to Megatron's base in cereal box canyon." Ralph explained.

"Well it won't be easy." Said Adorabeezle codename: North walked in the scene.

"What are you talking about?" Rancis asked.

Jubileena jumps down from a candy cane tree. "Well it's heavily guarded so we need some more ammo." Jubileena explained.

"That's not good." Said Vanellope until it hits her like a lightening bolt. "Wait we had a paintball game a while back I still have some ammo left over at the castle."

"Well you need our help." Said Optimus Prime (Movie) codename: Prime, Ironhide (Movie) codename: Iron fist, Bumblebee (Movie) codename: Sting, and Mirage (Movie) codename: Chameleon show up

"Ironhide it's been while." Ralph greet Ironhide.

"I've been busy." Ironhide replied.

The brand new alliance now journey to Vanellope's castle. Meanwhile Candlehead and Snowanna are walking through the chocolate swamp. "Listen Candlehead can't we stop for a break." Snowanna suggested.

"No we're walking through the swamp." Candlehead replied.

Snowanna hears something. "I heard something." Said Snowanna scared.

"You're hearing things." Said Candlehead.

"I got your scents." Said a voice.

"Never mind I know who's stalking us." Said Candlehead getting out of tough zone into her scared zone.

Killer croc from Arkham asylum pops out of the chocolate milk and runs to the two girls. Snowanna shoots a paintball at Killer croc. "Crap, I got your scents!" Killer croc cried out and ran away.

"Not bad." Candlehead said not impressed.

"What's wrong with you Candlehead? You're not yourself." Said Snowanna.

"There are things I'll never say." Said Candlehead.

But the next thing you know the Griffin family from Family guy back to the Multiverse show up and open fire on the two girls. Candlehead and Snowanna take cover behind a jawbreaker. "Ok I'll take on three, you'll take on the other three." Snowanna explained.

Candlehead and Snowana go opposite directions and open fire on the Griffin family and defeat them. Meg gets on her knees and begs. "Please don't kill me!" She cried out.

Candlehead shoots a paintball at Meg forehead. "Shut up Meg." Said Candlehead.

"Nice." Said Snowanna offering Candlehead a fist bump and Candlehead takes it. But Stewie laughs and reveals that he pulled three paint grenade rings. "Save yourself!" Snowanna pushes Candlehead down a hill before the paint exploded.

Candlehead is rolling down a hill and when she reaches the bottom the flame on her hat is out, she takes out a lighter and puts the flame back on. "Sweet!" Said Candlehead. She gets a text from Snowanna it says; go to Vanellope's castle there's some paintballs in a closet somewhere in the castle. "Let's give it a shot." Candlehead thought while walking to the castle.

Back at Tapper's Crumplezone explains to Taffyta, Gloyd, Felix, and Calhoun to bring Ransack to him. "Minty, Swizzle, Soundwave, Breakdown and the recolours will keep an eye on you. So you don't try anything stupid." Crumplezone explained. As soon as the group left he sat on his chair. "Way easier than I thought."

**Me: Looks like Candlehead is on her own.**

**Candlehead: Hey who's the black rider?**

**Me: That's for me to know and you to find out.**

**Candlehead: Aw man.**

**Me: Sorry kid anyway please review and**

**Me and Candlehead: Stay frosty!**


	4. Chapter 4

Candlehead is walking up to Vanellope's castle and enters. "Ok if I was Vanellope where would I put the paintball ammo." Said Candlehead. Candlehead is searching every room for the paintball ammo and reaches Vanellope's room and sees Vanellope's princess dress. "Maybe I should drop the tough guy and act like a princess." She grabs the dress and walks to the bathroom.

Meanwhile Ralph's team is at the the town square. "Wow feels like yesterday when I beated Tai and promised I would use my ninja skills for good." Said Jubileena.

"Hey Crumbs you should tell Jubi what you told me." Said Ransack.

"Tell me what?" Jubileena asked.

"It's about my dish. (Sighs) The real secret ingredient in my red vine spagetti with cherry sauce is vanilla." Said Crumbelina.

"What?! You lied to me." Said Jublieena.

"I stole that nothing thing from Kung fu Panda." Crumbelina explained. "Besides it was the only way for you to believe in yourself."

Jubileena punches Crumbelina in face knocking her down on the ground. "You betrayed me, I thought you were my friend." Said Jubileena.

Ransack stops Jubileena from kicking Crumbelina in the face. "Jubi you can't just be mad at your friend just because of something." Ransack responded.

"You mean like you and Crumplezone." Said Adorabeezle.

Ransack grabs Adorabeezle by the shirt. "Don't you ever mention his name ever again!" Ransack snapped at Adorabeezle.

The marines from Aliens extermination show up and point their paintball guns at the alliance. "Freeze!" Said one of the marines.

"Keep your hands where I can see em!"

"Oh snap."Said Vanellope.

Then the back rider shows up and takes out two paintball shotguns out and shoot at all marines. "Game over." Said the Black rider. The marines walk away in disappointment.

Ralph and his friends aim their paintball guns at the Black rider. "We're giving you one last chance to surrender yourself now." Ralph demanded.

"I'm afraid not Wreck-it Ralph, but I'll be leaving now but I'll be back." Said the Black rider and goes through a green portal.

Starscream flies in the scene and transforms into robot mode and lands. "Hey guys guess who's back." Said Starscream.

"Starscream how did you escape from Dreadwing?" Vanellope asked.

"I have my reasons Vanellope." Said Starscream. Than a bunch of Vehicons show up and aim their paintball guns at the alliance. "Including this."

"Starscream I thought you were on our side?!" Rancis shouted.

"I lied I was gonna lead you to Megatron's fortress, but the black rider destroyed and stole all the ammo so I figured to bring the party here." Said Starscream.

Chuck shows up and shoves Starscream. "Out my way you dang fool!" Chuck replied in fear. "Black rider coming!" And continue running.

Then later all the Vehicons got shot in the chest by paintballs. "Oh no, bro." Said Starscream, transforms into jet mode and flies away.

Taffyta, Gloyd, Felix, Calhoun, Minty, Swizzle, Soundwave, Breakdown and the recolours show up and point their paintball guns at the alliance. "Gloyd." Said Rancis excited.

"Rancis." Said Gloyd excited.

"Gloyd!" Said Taffyta.

"Right, by the power vested in Crumplezone you're all under arrest." Said Gloyd.

"Crumplezone?" Ransack asked.

Meanwhile at Tapper Crumplezone is drinking his motor oil and sitting on his chair then Ralph's alliance walks in. "Ah my guests are here." Said Crumplezone. "Take a seat."

Everyone has taken a seat and gets served food. "Geez thanks Crumplezone, for arresting us and serving us dinner." Said Rancis sarcastically.

"The food's good, the sarcasm is a stale." Said Crumplezone.

"Real funny." Said Ransack sarcastically.

"Why did you kidnapped us and gave us dinner?" Adorabeezle asked.

Crumplezone takes a sip from motor oil. "Well here's the thing our friendship is worth more than that stupid boat." Crumplezone explained. "I'm running out of ammo, and since that Black rider won't rest until he's the last one standing. That's why I want you guys to go to Vanellope's castle and get me that ammo from last year's paintball game in Sugar Rush."

"So you're not gonna buy that boat?" Crumbelina asked.

"No that boat cost me my friends." Said Crumplezone.

"Alright we trust you Crumplezone." Said Ralph.

"Perfect, here take these paintballs Ralph." Said Crumplezone handing Ralph a bag of paintballs. Ralph and the rest of his friends except for Crumplezone, Soundwave (WFC), Breakdown (WFC) leave Tapper. "Oh revenge is sweet." Crumplezone muttered.

In Sugar Rush the Core 4, Racers minus Candlehead and Snowanna, and Ransack are on their way to the castle by karts. Once they reach the castle they meet Snowanna at the front door. "Hey guys what's up?" Snowanna asked.

"Nothing much, Crumplezone decided not to buy that boat and be friends again." Ransack explained.

"Glad to hear that, anyway Candlehead's inside the castle. I told her I'm still in the game and stuff." Said Snowanna. "Guys foot clan ninjas 12 o clock!"

The foot clan ninjas are walking up to the castle. Ralph aims and shoots but no paint is shown on the ninjas. "Crumplezone gave me blanks!" Said Ralph.

Snowanna takes out a detonator, presses it and painted spattered all over the foot clan ninjas. "Haters gonna hate." Said Snowanna and walks inside the castle.

In Vanellope's bedroom Candlehead walks out of Vanellope's bathroom wearing Vanellope's princess dress, her hair style the same way as Vanellope when she regained her throne. "As queen I will solve all your problems and make sure there's no more crimes." Said Candlehead with a British accent.

"You as the ruler of Sugar Rush? I would rather be stuck in a elevator with Predaking." Said Ransack.

Candlehead turns around and sees Ralph, Rancis, Vanellope and Ransack at the door. "Hey guys what's up?" Said Candlehead.

"We came to get some paintball ammo for ourselves because Crumplezone betrayed us." Ralph explained.

"I see, so he's betraying you?" Said Candlehead.

"Yes!" Ralph, Rancis, Vanellope, and Ransack answered.

Vanellope grabs a key. "Put your regular clothes on and meet us in the throne room." Said Vanellope and her, Ralph, Ransack, and Rancis run to a vault. Vanellope turns the key and opens the vault and they see paintball guns and ammo.

"Alright black rider let's see how good looking you with more ammo." Said Ralph.

"It won't be pretty no more." Said Ransack.

Meanwhile the Core 4, racers, and Ransack return to Tapper and see paintballs marks on the walls and Soundwave and Breakdown (WFC) are hiding behind a counter. "What happened here?" Taffyta asked.

"Black Rider showed and killed everyone." Said Breakdown (WFC).

Crumplezone comes out of supply closet. "Guys you're back." Said Crumplezone. Ralph grabs Crumplezone and throws at root beer keg. "What the H man!?"

"Why did you give me blanks?!" Ralph asked violently.

"Well that's because you flipped a coin decided to let me go or not!" Said Crumplezone.

"That's because we wanted to flip that coin to decide to work with you or not." Ralph replied.

"Really?" Crumplezone asked.

"Too bad you won't live long." Said the Black Rider emerging from the shadows.

Ralph, Crumplezone and the black rider take out their guns and point at each other. "A Mexican standoff, didn't see that coming." Said Ransack.

Crumplezone then fell down back first. "Hey we should take that guy to hospital." Said the black rider.

"He's faking it." Said Jubileena rolling his eyes.

"What's wrong with you people?" The Black rider asked.

"He faked it once to get out of work." Said Crumbelina crossing her arms.

"We should take him to the ER room!" The black rider reported.

Crumplezone shoots the black rider, takes one of his paintball shotguns and runs away. "Told you." Said Swizzle.

The black rider takes his mask and hat off and revealed to be Nathan Drake from the Uncharted series. "Well I'm out." Said Nathan Drake and walks to the exit.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Taffyta asked.

"Well this dragon like robot hired me to get rid of the competition and get the money." Nathan Drake explained.

"Dragon like robot? Oh no, bro!" Said Ransack.

Meanwhile in Game Central Station Chuck is walking around the station. "Hello, anyone I want to join your alliance! Anyone?" Said Chuck.

A van pulls and a mini gun comes out the side and shoots Chuck with paintballs. A bunch of troopers that look like storm troopers from Star Wars come out of the van and a portal. "Time for our next part of this operation, total invasion this arcade will be ours!" Said a mysterious person with yellow eyes and growls like a dragon.

**Me: Oh no, bro! This was all a trick!**

**Ransack: So what do we do now smoke?**

**Me: We'll you have to stay tuned to find out.**

**Ransack: Who's the mystery person? Will Crumplezone and I become friends again? Find out in the next chapter.**

**Me: So please review and **

**Both: Stay Frosty!**


	5. Chapter 5

Rancis and Gloyd are in Fix-it Felix Jr. looking for Gene. Once they found Gene he was covered with paintball shots and they meet Barney Gumble. "Oh it's you two." Said Gene not happy to see Rancis and Gloyd.

"Gene this whole game is trick!" Gloyd reported.

"It is?! That means their no prize?" Barney asked.

"No prize man." Rancis answered.

"I was planning to buy a life time supply of beer." Said Barney.

"Sorry man." Rancis replied.

Then a bunch of XS tech troopers show up and aim their guns at the four. Rancis and Gloyd run away and hide while Gene and Barney are getting shot. After that a huge black robotic armor shows up and walks up to Gene while Barney walks away in defeat. The armoured figure takes his armor off and reveals a black and orange transformer with wings on his back, two blasters on both hands and a ingernum blade on his back. "W-w-who are you?" Gene asked while shaking in fear like a puppy during a thunderstorm.

"I am your king." Predaking replied.

"Predaking." Rancis and Gloyd whispered.

Predaking growled and looked at the dump and walked up to the dump, transforms to dragon mode and growls and looks around and sees nothing but footprints. He sniffs the footprints. "Peanut butter cups and pumpkin?" He wondered until it hits him. "Justice Rangers." Predaking growled.

Meanwhile in Simpsons bowling Rancis and Gloyd have called the remaining members of the arcade such as Ralph, Felix, Calhoun, Vanellope, Ransack, Soundwave (WFC), Breakdown (WFC), Kano, Megatron (Prime) wearing a poncho, Soundwave (Prime), Starscream (Prime), Airchnid, Sonic the hedgehog, Knuckles, Tails, Eggman, Bowser, Mario, Kohut, Markowski, Conner, DOTM Autobots and Decepticons, The Simpson family, team Prime (from Transformers Prime the game), Ryu, Dreadwing, Knock out, Zangief, Clyde, and the rest of the Sugar Rush racers.

"Alright everyone listen up, this whole game was a trick and XS tech is trying to take over the arcade." Said Rancis.

"What?!" Everyone shouted.

"But I thought L.C Clench promised us money." Said Breakdown (WFC).

"That wasn't L.C Clench on the phone it was Predaking." Rancis replied.

"Wait Predaking?!" Said Taffyta.

"Who's Predaking?" Conner asked.

"He's the leader of the Predacons and our most dangerous enemy, he has predator's jaws, his wingspan is two football fields, and his firepower is hotter the planet Mercury." Ransack explained.

"That's not good." Said Clyde.

"That's why I'll be leading the Rebel alliance." Said Rancis.

"You?" Ralph questioned. "I should lead this rebel alliance, I saved the arcade from Turbo."

"Yeah but Gloyd and I found out that Predaking is behind this and I'm leading this team with Gloyd as my second in command." Rancis explained.

A robotic drone rolls and starts beeping. "Everybody get away from the bomb!" Ralph shouted.

Bumblebee (Movie) jumps and covers the drone and it explodes. Mirage turns him around and Bumblebee is covered in red paint. "(Beeps)" Said Bumblebee (Movie) weakily.

"It's okay Bumblebee we'll meet you at Tapper." Said Mirage.

Rancis picks up the drone he and Ralph look at it. "No, no, no, no! When te drone blows up you're all suppose to be out!" Predaking shouted on the other line.

"Predaking what are you doing here?" Ralph asked.

"Oh I'm just chilling in the penthouse in Niceland with my BFF Gene." Said Predaking sarcastically.

"Ralph he's gonna destroy the arcade!" Gene shouted.

Predaking shoots Gene with a paintball gun. "You won't get away with this Predaking!" Rancis shouted.

"I already have Buttercup, I have squad coming your away. It's over losers." Said Predaking.

The squad has reached Simpsons bowling and don't see the Rebel alliance anywhere. "Sir they're not here." Said an XS tech soldier on the radio.

"You got to be kidding me!" Predaking shouted.

Then two XS tech soldiers come in with Crumplezone. "Oh man this is not gonna be pretty." Said Crumplezone.

"We found him trying to steal our ammo." Said one of the soldiers.

"So you're behind this?" Crumplezone asked.

"Yeah I got the idea from a episode of community." Said Predaking.

"Love that show." Said Crumplezone.

"I'm gonna have to kill you." Said Predaking pointing his gun at Crumplezone. "I'm elimating you from the games and the game of life." Said Predaking.

Crumplezone has a scared look on his face, he knew this day would come.

**Will Crumplezone live or die. Find out in the next chapter so please review and stay frosty.**


End file.
